1. Field
The following description relates to a method of selecting an air interface at ambient connectivity, and a hub using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the spread of handheld devices and smartphones, a need for connectivity between a personal hub based on such a device and an associated peripheral device is increasing. The peripheral device may include, for example, a heathcare device, an environmental sensor, a personal computer (PC), a television (TV), and/or other devices known to one of ordinary skill in the art, which are disposed around a user.
For example, in order to monitor a health condition (e.g., a heart rate) of an individual in real-time by attaching a healthcare sensor (e.g., an electrocardiogram (ECG) patch) to a body and wirelessly transmitting corresponding data to a smartphone, a connectivity between the smartphone and the healthcare sensor may be needed. Accordingly, there is a desire for a method of efficiently obtaining a communication channel between ambient devices of a user and a personal hub, depending on various communication solutions.